


Side by Side – Drabbles

by iceyly



Series: Platonic(?) Flatmate AU [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyly/pseuds/iceyly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection – "It’s not as though I didn’t know already that you make a convenient house husband."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It takes tremendous amounts of will power for Miwa not to turn his head as he waves off Morikawa’s concerns from the sidelines – “You jerks aren’t getting one over me again; this time I have the Strongest Deck right here!” - “Right, right!” – but it’s hard when Kai is leaning back right next to him with his arms crossed, which is not an unusual picture by itself admittedly, but his shoulders are trembling ever so faintly and the urge to kick him so that he won’t give them away has never been stronger.

Because  _Kai is laughing_  and the only three people in the world that have any notion of how to catch onto that are all in the room to bear witness – though, as long as Morikawa doesn’t notice all is good and he most certainly doesn’t belong to that group anyway.

It stops mattering one minute later when Morikawa stands up _Deity Sealing Kid, Soh Koh_ and realizes to his horror that they had managed to settle him with Kai’s old Narukami deck after all, but his triad of swearing is quickly drowned out by the laughter from the sidelines and Kamui’s cheers – “Now don’t mess up, Make-mi!” – and Miwa snickers to himself as he fistbumps first with Izaki, then with Kai and notices the faint surprise that is even left on that Ren Suzugamori’s face (and thinks that if Fukuhara ever thought they’d have an easy time at this intermural fight against anyone outside of Kai, then they are in for hell of a surprise).

\--- _Fin ---_


	2. Chapter 2

The problem with being an all-boys-club of four is that any situation that would require one of them being a girl – such as for example in order to play the part of The Heroine for the Vanguard play that Miwa procured from Mijayi’s Komoi Shingo for their part in Hitsue High’s School Festival (and in hindsight Kai has no idea what had possessed any of them to allow Morikawa anywhere near the draw for the spaces; but then again he does suspect that Miwa may or may not have actually angled for this all along) – leads ultimately up to a round of drawing straws, which unfortunately are not nearly as eager to jump to Kai’s hand at the right timing as his critical triggers.

Which is exactly why Kai now finds himself modifying the dress they somehow managed chase down for _Dragon Dancer, Julia_  into something that might in the end somewhat fit his measurements (in this they are maybe fortunate that Kai was the one to draw the short stick, since he is probably the only one who knows how to do that without hurting himself too much) and pointedly ignores the grin on Miwa’s face as the other watches him work the needle through the fabric.

"It’s not as though I didn’t know already that you make a convenient house husband", is the very first statement that passes his lips upon the revelation of this particular part of Kai’s skillset and Miwa really, really is lucky that Kai likes him enough to let that slide (and if Kai happens to fail to get enough groceries to provide lunch and/or dinner for more than one person for the next week or two, then that’s really merely coincidence).

–--  _Fin –––_


End file.
